deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Thalmor
The Thalmor are a dominant political party within the Aldmeri Dominion, having near-complete control of it since the beginning of the Fourth Era. Soldiers of the Thalmor date back to the third and even second era, and were major parties in conflicts such as the Great War against the Imperial Legion, as well as the interregnum. However, it was only recently that the party had taken control of their government, whose policy focuses on a strict grip on religious practice as well as expansionist ideology. Therefore, the name 'Thalmor' is generally an umbrella term for Aldmeri Soldiers, who boast great magical ability alongside proficiency in lighter armors and weapons. The Aldmeri military also has strong ties with Elsweyr and Valenwood, often fighting alongside soldiers from their client states. However, they are openly hostile to many of the races of Man, seen through their efforts to erase the significance of figures such as the Hero of Kvatch and Martin Septim by claiming sole responsibility for the closing of the Oblivion Gates. They take an openly active role in supervising role the Imperial province of Skyrim, advising and assisting General Tullius with his battle against the Stormcloaks. Battle vs. Noldor (by CrystalScorpion96) Prologue Ulric, sovereign and lord of the kingdom of Sarleon. You may be pleased to know, I have accepted your offer to join your kingdom. I will be at Sarleon to give my vow in three days, as I am currently at Laria. However, King, as my first duty as a lord, I wish for you to know something, and to make a revision in our policy. This is concerning the Noldor, my King. They are fierce, independant, and stealthy. I myself had the honor of befriending them, my liege, and I advise you and your men to do the same. Do not take this is a threat, King, however, we would have their protection from your enemy, the Jatu, and our caravans would go undisturbed in Empire territory. I also had the honor of seeing them fight against.... foreign occupants, my liege. If you doubt their capabilities.... allow me to tell you, and then, I hope we can bridge peace with these warriors. Five of them walked through the Larian forests, liege, the home of the Noldors. They were robed, their faces gaunt, and they guided their way by torch. At the time, I was watching the action firsthand, I had garbed myself in traditional pilgrims hood, but the Noldor knew that. To anyone else, I was but a poor traveler, alone and vulnerable. One of them grabbed me, started shaking me, asked if I worshipped... Talos, or whatever deity they were talking about. I told them I serve Astraea, and only her. At this, they seemed a bit surprised, but all the same they started beating me, calling me a liar, demanding that I not lie to the.... Thalmor. At the time, I wanted to take my dagger, kill one of them.... but my instincts told me otherwise. The fire of a nearby Empire caravan told me the Noldor were near. And they were. Five of them, but five is sufficient. Battle An arrow flew through the air, and it found its mark, a red tail through a robed head. At this, the Thalmor panicked, as they tore off their robes to reveal golden battle armor. Immediately, two Noldor leapt from the bushes, firing a barrage of arrows. This time, the Thalmor were ready, as they blocked the onslaught with their shields. This time, they were ready.... and extraordinary. One of them stretched out his hand from behind his shield, and a gout of flame burst out, and burned one of the Noldor. He grimaced in pain and tried to put out the flames, but he was unable, and he fell to the ground a charred husk. The last Noldor leapt back into the trees, sending an arrow into the hand that cast the flames as he did so. The Thalmor were weary, and they decided that to root out their prey.... they would have to take away their terrain advantage. Immediately, the Thalmor got in a close formation, keeping their shields out and vision in a 360 degree radius. They put out their hands, and started burning the whole forest. I barely got out alive, King, I had to run away, hide in the brush, as the Noldor reacted. Three horses, faster than any Courser in the army, King, leapt into the fray, smashing down on the Thalmor and causing chaos. The Thalmor drew their swords, and tried to slash the horses, but they were surprised when their sword glanced off the horses flesh. Immediately, two of the horseback Noldor grabbed a Thalmor, and dragged him screaming into the night, as they slashed his hands off, not giving him the chance to test his magecraft again. There were three Thalmor, one horseback Noldor, and one footsoldier Noldor. To them, that's an advantage. The trees were burning, but at an incredibly slow pace, King, after all, they were right next to Lake Elacrai, and the moisture kept the trees from burning at a rapid pace. The Thalmor then used a new trick, and a burst of electricity burst from one of the spellcasters hands, and knocked the horseman off his spirit horse. After that, they quickly plunged their blade into his neck before he could recover. One Noldor was left. That's what he wanted. After all, it's hard to do combat when you fear hitting an ally. The last one.... screamed, my lord, I don't know how to describe it. A war cry, perhaps? A call of vengeance? I don't know sir, but whatever it was, it was just the beginning of a monstrous rampage. I've never seen the Noldor angry before sir, and I never want to again. He leapt into their midst, and cut clean through one of the Thalmor's torso, armor, shield, and all. The other Thalmor retreated, horrified, and they cast bursts of flame and lightning at him. At that moment, he pulled out his shield, which seemed to deflect the Thalmor's spells, and made their magic useless. He charged again, and cut another one down, however, this time, the other one was quicker. Her armor was lighter, and allowed for greater freedom of movement. She leapt behind him, and as he turned around, bashed him with her shield, and stabbed him in the back of his neck. She was breathing heavily, Lord, she didn't face an enemy like that before. However, as she raised her hands to shout her victory, an arrow flew from the trees, and pierced her neck. She fell without a sound. The two remaining horseback Noldor reappeared, carrying a beaten Thalmor between them. It was time for interrogation. Epilogue I didn't stay there anymore, King, I couldn't. I took one look at the bodies, the field of battle, the charred corpses, the hateful eyes of the dead, and I ran. The Noldor were my friends, and they had helped me find a safe journey. I saw many bodies of bandits and ambushers on the way to Laria sir, after all, as a foreign noble I would've paid well. It pays to have the Noldor as allies, sir. And, now, I hope you have considered the benfits of allying the Noldor. May you live long, Ulric. Torvan Former Red Brotherhood Member and current Silvermist Ranger Expert's Opinion TBD To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Dictators Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors